The overall objective of the project is to isolate from Compositae new compounds which might have antitumor or other biological activities and which might also be useful for the clarification of evolutionary relationships in this important plant family. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: W. Herz, A. Srinivasan and P.S. Kalyanaraman, Mikanokryptin, A New Guaianolide from Mikania, Phytochem., 14, 233 (1975). W. Herz and R. P. Sharma, Ligantrol and Ligantrol Monoacetate, Two New Linear Polyoxygenated Diterpenes from Liatris Elegans, J. Org. Chem., 40, 192 (1975).